Dying Mermaid
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Ketika kau menemukan mainan baru, aku tidak akan lagi lebih dari sekedar mainan rusak yang sudah kau mainkan sampai bosan. BlackChristmas, young!North, OOCness ahoy, dll. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dying Mermaid

**Summary:** Ketika kau menemukan mainan baru, aku tidak akan lagi lebih dari sekedar mainan rusak yang sudah kau mainkan sampai bosan.

**Pairing:** Young!Scientist!North/Mermaid!Pitch

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Saia kembali dengan one-shot~! Hehehe… siapa yang percaya saia bener-bener ninggalin fandom kesayangan saia ini? Siapa coba? AwA

Btw, ini cerita sekitar… satu seperempat tahun lalu. Awalnya, ini cerita durarara, tapi saia dengan jahatnya ngubah ini jadi pake chara ROTG karena… that ship has long sailed. Jadi, kalo misalnya ada deskripsi ato apapun yang janggal, kasih tau saia. Hm, dan ini saia bikin gegara ngedengerin lagu 'Mermaid'-nya GUMI Megpoid. Ya, gitu deh.

Oh, well.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Kau sudah siap, Pitch?" suara North bergema di ruangan serba putih itu.

Pemuda bermata emas yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur operasi hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Siap atau tidak, North akan tetap mengiris kulitnya dan meneliti organ dalam tubuhnya. Dia harus siap.

"Baiklah, eksperimen 03-13, tanggal 13 Februari 2013, objek penelitian; Pitch, duyung, tujuan penelitian; menelit fungsi organ tubuh duyung dan meneliti mitos tentang daging duyung yang katanya bisa memberikan keabadian."

Pitch terkekeh pelan ketika North membacakan isi jurnalnya. "Tujuannya cukup panjang, Nicholas. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa rajin menulisnya."

Tidak ada balasan untuk pernyataan tersebut.

Sebuah jarum menembus kulitnya begitu dia selesai berbicara. Tidak lama kemudian, matanya semakin berat dan akhirnya dia tertidur.

* * *

"_Katakan padaku, Nicholas… kalau misalnya aku ini bukan duyung, kau tidak akan mencintaiku, kan?"_

"_Itu benar."_

"_Begitu kau menemukan mainan baru, apa kau akan berhenti mencintaiku?"_

"…_ya."_

* * *

Pitch membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya masih sedikit kaku karena perngaruh obat bius yang disuntikkan beberapa hari lalu oleh North walaupun luka bekas bedahnya sudah sembuh ketika dia tertidur (disaat seperti ini, dia selalu bersyukur karena luka pada duyung sembuh dengan sangat cepat). Dia sadar bahwa dirinya bukan lagi berada di ruangan penuh bau obat itu lagi. Dia sedang berada di kamar North dengan pemuda bermata biru itu menungguinya sambil menghisap pipa tembakaunya di ujung tempat tidur.

Sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, Pitch merayap perlahan ke arah North.

"Kau tahu, merokok bisa membunuhmu," ujarnya sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher North dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang telanjang pada North. Bibirnya menciumi leher dan telinga si pemuda bermata biru dan hidungnya mereguk wangi tubuh North yang khas.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Tapi, kau tetap merokok."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti walaupun tahu."

"Kita sama, kalau begitu, Nicholas."

Sebelah alis North terangkat seakan penuh tanya dimana letak kesamaan mereka. Pitch membuka mulutnya, menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak diutarkan oleh North; "Kau tidak bisa berhenti merokok walau kau tahu itu bisa mempercepat kematianmu, aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu walau aku tahu tidak ada hal baik datang dari itu."

"Ya, mungkin kita sama disitu."

Pitch lalu mencium leher North sekali lagi. "Kalau kau mendapat mainan baru, kau akan melupakanku, kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Ya… aku tetap suka bertanya padamu."

Sesaat keduanya hanya diam sampai akhirnya Pitch memecahkan lagi keheningan di kamar itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau melakukannya padaku? Sebagai hadiah kecil mengingat kau pasti sebentar lagi juga bosan padaku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Siapa tahu kita bisa punya anak?"

"Kau laki-la—"

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir North. "Tubuh kami tidak seperti manusia. Bahkan aku bisa melahirkan anak walaupun aku laki-laki."

Ada jeda sebentar.

"Eksperimen 04-13, tanggal 13 Februari 2013, objek penelitian; Pitch, spesies; duyung, tujuan penelitian; untuk mengetahui apa hubungan intim antara manusia dan duyung bisa menghasilkan keturunan."

"Itu artinya 'ya'?"

North langsung menarik lengan Pitch sampai duyung itu duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan cepat, dia lumat bibir Pitch sampai puas dan dia ciumi kulit Pitch yang mulai memanas.

"Aih, kukira karena ini hanya eksperimen, kau tidak akan mencumbuiku dulu."

Mata North memandang Pitch. "Kau mau langsung?"

"Terserah saja sih. Kau mungkin mau melihat kalau-kalau duyung menikmati seks layaknya manusia?"

"Eksperimen 05-13, tanggal sama, objek penelitian sama, spesies sama, tujuan penelitian…"

* * *

"Nicholas, kapan kau akan bosan padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau Aster meneleponmu dan bilang dia menemukan makhluk baru lagi, paling-paling kau akan membiarkanku menghilang menjadi buih di lautan."

"Kau tidak menangis dulu?"

Sambil memandang pemuda _brunette_ bermata biru di sampingnya, Pitch tertawa, "Duyung tidak punya kesempatan untuk menangis. Kalau dia patah hati, ya, berarti mati, berubah jadi buih tidak berguna."

"Merepotkan," balas North.

"Tidak juga. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu membereskan mayatku kalau aku mati. Karena kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak akan punya mayat."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pitch tertawa. "Ya, kau mencintaiku sebagai duyung, kau tidak mencintaiku sebagai 'Pitch'. 'Cinta'-mu itu sebatas obsesi dan rasa penasaran."

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Kan? Jadi, kapan kau akan merasa bosan padaku?"

Telepon di ruang tengah rumah itu berbunyi sebelum pertanyaan itu sempat dijawab. North langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Pitch sendirian.

"Halo? Ah, Aster…"

Samar-samar terdengar suara North yang berbicara dengan Aster di telepon. Sepertinya Aster menemukan sesuatu lagi kali ini.

Pitch memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat sambil tersenyum miris. "Sepertinya, tidak lama lagi, ya?"

* * *

Kedua kakinya mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu lama berada di darat.

Memang, duyung itu bukan dan tidak pernah dimaksudkan untuk hidup di darat. Mereka lahir dari gelombang laut dan begitu saja mendapat bentuk. Mereka tidak punya jiwa, makanya kalau mati hanya akan menjadi buih. Dan itu, menurut Pitch, sangat merepotkan.

"Ugh…" keluhnya sambil memijit-mijit ujung jemari kakinya yang agak memerah.

Harusnya dia tahu bahwa keputusannya tertangkap oleh manusia hanya karena dia tidak mau menghilang menjadi buih adalah keputusan yang buruk. Bagaimanapun, cerita 'Little Mermaid' yang ada ratusan versinya tersimpan dengan rapi di perpustakaan rumah itu punya akhir yang sama. Si duyung mati karena si pangeran tidak mencintainya.

Harusnya dia tahu bahwa kenyataan tidak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Itu hanya akan mempercepat kematiannya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. North berjalan masuk dengan wajah heran sekaligus kagum. "Ternyata, memang bisa menghasilkan keturunan…" gumamnya agak keras, cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Pitch.

"He… jadi, kita akan punya anak."

"Kurasa begitu."

Keduanya lagi-lagi saling diam, tidak tahu mau berbicara apa.

"Hm… apa sebaiknya aku patah hati saja secepatnya?" suara Pitch yang akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

"Anak—"

"Tenang saja. Kalau aku mati, dia akan langsung tumbuh."

Tidak ada balasan dari North. Pria bermata biru itu diam memandangi Pitch yang hanya tersenyum miris.

"Lusa, Aster akan mengirimiku _sprite_ salju."

"Ah… padahal aku berharap dia menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk memberimu mainan baru."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada balasan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Pitch di rumahnya. Tidak di kamar operasi, tidak di perpustakaan, tidak di kamar tidur. Tidak juga di beranda di belakang rumah yang menghadap langsung ke laut.

Tapi dia bisa menemukann sesosok tubuh—yang sangat dia kenal—yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa mengambang di kolam yang berupa laut yang dibatasi oleh pagar. Kedua lengannya memeluk dua bayi mungil yang masih merah.

Sebuah desahan panjang melewati bibirnya. "Eksperimen 02-13, Classified Information, Tanggal 3 Januari 2013, subjek penelitian; Pitch, spesies; duyung, tujuan penelitian; mengetahui apa duyung yang dicintai akan mempunyai mayat walaupun dia tidak mengetahuinya. Hipotesa; duyung akan tetap memiliki mayat ketika mati walaupun dia tidak tahu bahwa dia dicintai. Status eksperimen; selesai, hipotesa benar."

Lalu dia diam. "Eksperimen 04-13, tanggal 13 Februari 2013, objek penelitian; Pitch, spesies; duyung, tujuan penelitian; untuk mengetahui apa hubungan intim antara manusia dan duyung bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Hipotesa; karena adanya pebedaan spesies, tidak mungkin manusia dan duyung bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Status eksperimen; selesai, hipotesa salah."

Matanya terasa panas walaupun wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Dengan perlahan dia ambil kedua bayi yang berada dalam pelukan Pitch.

"Aku hanya berharap kau memutuskan untuk mati sedikit lebih lama lagi."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Dan begitulah. Saia merasa jahat karena membuat North jadi jahat dengan membuat Pitch percaya bahwa dia ga cinta sama Pitch cuman untuk eksperimen. Yup, mau bunuh saia? Gaa usah repot-repot, saia lagi mau bunuh diri munim kopi, kok…

Anyway, minta ripiunya, ya~! :D

Love and mermaids,  
Shirasaka Konoe


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dying Mermaid

**Summary:** Ketika kau menemukan mainan baru, aku tidak akan lagi lebih dari sekedar mainan rusak yang sudah kau mainkan sampai bosan.

**Pairing:** Young!Scientist!North/Mermaid!Pitch

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Saia ga tahan sama tragedi, chappie ini dipersembahkan kepada yang merasa begitu juga. TTATT

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Astaga, Jackie. Kau bikin cerita ini? Pakai nama asli Papa dan Mama pula," pemuda pirang bermata biru itu memandang kembarnya tidak percaya.

"Kata guruku, aku lebih hebat membuat cerita tragedi."

"Eh? Tragedi, sih, tragedi. Tapi kan, Mama ga mati. Coba bayangkan mukanya kalau dia membaca tulisanmu ini."

Gadis pirang yang juga bermata biru di sampingnya itu terdiam sambil membayangkan wajah orangtuanya. Sebelum dia menyuarakan pikirannya, kembarannya sudah berkicau lagi. Kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi, kening berkerut, alis tertaut, lalu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, dia berkata, "Jacquelyn, kau tega sekali membuat cerita seperti ini. Aku dan Nicholas saling mencintai dari dulu, bukan hanya karena aku ini duyung tapi karena aku ini manis, cantik, menggoda, seksi, dan aku adalah satu-satunya selain eksperimennya yang bisa membuat dia orgasme!"

"Jack!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang merah walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah lumayan terbiasa mendengar kata-kata agak (sangat) vulgar itu keluar dari mulut saudaranya.

Jack, si pemuda, hanya tertawa dan berjalan mendahului saudaranya. "Sampai rumah nanti, kita minta diceritakan lagi, ya, Jacquelyn?"

"Iya. Kita belum tahu apa yang Papa lakukan dengan _sprite_ salju yang diberikan Aster."

* * *

"_Sprite_ salju itu? Aster tidak pernah jadi memberikannya padaku. Sepertinya, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Pitch tertawa mendengarnya. "Ternyata, yang bisa jatuh cinta pada makhluk bukan manusia bukan hanya Nicholas saja," ujarnya sambil membolak-balik lembar-lembar penelitian North yang sedang dia bereskan. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan selain itu ketika kedua anak tersayangnya belum pulang.

"Hm… jadi, sebagai gantinya, dulu dia janji akan memberiku seekor burung purba yang baru dia temukan. Boleh kubedah, kan?" sambung North.

Dengan kedua matanya yang bening, Pitch memandang pria bermata biru di sampingnya. "Apa aku berubah jadi buih saja, ya…?"

"Itu artinya tidak, kan?" gumam North yang sudah mengenal baik watak Pitch.

Hanya dibalas oleh sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Sekali ini saja? Aku sudah lama tidak memegang pisau bedah."

"Tapi kau akan lupa waktu dan kau akan lupa bahwa aku membutuhkanmu."

North tersenyum. "Tidak akan."

"Kalau kau lupa?"

"Ayolah, kau selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari penelitian ke tubuhmu, kan?"

Pitch tertawa pelan. Dia cium bibir North dengan lembut dan berbisik; "Dasar tukang rayu. Dan, tetap tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tahu kita bisa punya anak lagi atau tidak."

"Ah, yang itu…" Pitch melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher North, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

* * *

**END.**

**This time for real.**

* * *

Tadah~! Seperti biasa, saia ga tahan sama sad ending, jadi, saia bikin chappie ini. Haha, sebenernya, yang ini ga usah terlalu diwaro, soalnya, cuman ekstra doang, hehehe…

Minta ripiunya, ya~! :D


End file.
